In the past various types of vending machines have been employed for vending newspapers and the like at street corners, busy shopping centers and other areas wherever the need justified such a machine. Such vending machines of the coin operated type conventionally are locked and upon the insertion of a coin deactivate the lock to permit the opening of a door enabling the user to withdraw a newspaper from a loaded stack within the machine.
While such machines are in wide use problems have arisen with regard to theft since the entire stack of newspaper is exposed and the user may take one or more newspapers which leaves the machine vulnerable to dishonest users. Further problems are apparent in the required opening and closing of the door after each vending use which contributes to wear and tear on the door latching mechanism and ultimate breakdown depending on the degree of use. Exposure of the inside of the housing to the elements upon opening and closing of the vending door is another disadvantage and it is apparent that the repeated opening and closing with attendant problems has created various disadvantages in the use of such machines. Because of the size and bulk of such newspapers the vending in a secured vending machine has presented severe difficulties.